Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a quick release buckle assembly which may include a secondary release assembly as well as a quick release assembly, each of which is independently operable to facilitate the release of a belt end connector from a locked position. A gripping assembly preferably includes two locking segments movably connected and biased into confronting relation to one another in a manner which facilitates receipt of the belt connector therein in sandwiched relation there between to define the aforementioned locked position of the connector. Selective positioning of the quick release assembly facilitates a separation of the locking segments thereby enabling a quick and efficient removal of the belt connector from its locked position.
Description of the Related Art
Buckles of various types are known for use in many different applications, including but not limited to, clothing, sporting gear, luggage, safety equipment etc. In particular, buckle structures incorporating a quick release function are particularly useful in military gear, law enforcement apparel and scuba diving equipment.
Known two-part buckle assemblies are available in a variety of different constructions and typically include cooperating first and second buckle parts. One or both of the buckle parts of such known or conventional structures include interlocking components, which are cooperatively structured to accomplish the release or separation of the buckle parts. In more specific terms, a two-part buckle may typically include a female buckle component attached to one part of an article and a male connector attached to another part of the article. Further, the female component may be anchored to one end of a strap or belt, where in the male component is connected to the other end thereof. Typically, the female buckle component defines a substantially fixed chamber or pocket into which the mail component may be inserted. Various types of interlocking engagements are provided within the pocket of the female component of the buckle. Also in typical fashion, manipulation of at least one release structure serves to disconnect the inserted, mail component from the female component.
Buckles of the type set forth above have worked well for a variety of applications. However, in the use of buckles with military garments, law enforcement equipment, scuba diving, etc., it is necessary to have a release assembly associated with the buckle which accomplishes a quick release or separation of the male and female components. However, depending upon the structural and operative features of the buckle assembly and the environment or conditions under which a user or wearer is placed, a quick release of the buckle assembly and the resulting separation of the male and female parts from one another may be relatively time consuming and/or difficult to accomplish. Accordingly, quick release buckle assemblies are frequently not only a convenience but a necessity in certain applications and or lines of work. Further by way of example, outdoor enthusiasts, such as mountain climbers, rock climbers, hikers and the like may encounter a number of unusual and/or emergency situations in which it is desirable to release a belt, backpack, equipment, etc. in order to assure the safety or well-being of the wearer. In known or conventional buckle structures, such a quick release procedure may be difficult especially when the user is under stress or encounters the aforementioned emergency situations.
Therefore, there is a need in the art relating to buckle structures for a quick release buckle assembly capable of quickly and efficiently accomplishing a quick separation of the buckle from a belt connector or other connector structure. Moreover, such a preferred and proposed buckle assembly may also be equipped with an independently operable secondary release assembly, where in both the quick release belt assembly and the secondary release assemblies are operable to remove the belt connector from a locked position within the main housing or portion of the buckle assembly. In addition, a preferred and proposed buckle assembly may include a gripping assembly structured to removably retain the belt or like connector in a locked position by incorporating at least two locking segments movably connected or otherwise attached so as to be movable between a closed orientation any release orientation. As such, the quick release assembly may be selectively positioned and or manipulated to the extent of quickly and easily disposing the locking segments from the closed orientation into the release orientation by a separation thereof. Therefore, the quick release assembly associated with a preferred and proposed buckle assembly is selectively positionable into a separating engagement with the locking segments to at least partially define disposition of the locking segments from the closed orientation into the release orientation.
In addition, a preferred quick release buckle assembly should be structured to include sufficient structural and operative features to be used for a variety of different applications such as, but not limited to, the type set forth above. Also, the proposed buckle assembly may be made or constructed from a number of different materials all or at least some of which are sufficient to maintain a closed or locked position even under unusual conditions.